


Midstream

by Alitheia



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: Kaminaga remembers this dream.





	Midstream

**Author's Note:**

> found this draft on my phone, shared it on twitter before ~~so i thought why not share the pain here too ;)~~ i think the prompt that suki gave me _was keep on swimming_ or sth lol

Kaminaga remembers this dream.

He’ve been having it for decades; sometimes it haunts him for who knows how many consecutive nights, sometimes it will only come every now and then. But it’s always the same dream, in the same river, and the very same pain he’s been all too familiar with.

Though his arms are heavy and his lungs scream for air, he keeps on swimming against the current. It’s cold, it’s tormenting, it’s _too_ real—yet he’s there, and he still won’t give up, because Kaminaga knows Miyoshi’s waiting for him at the other end of the river, floating on the surface like Millais’ Ophelia, singing songs while gravity slowly, swallows him into a muddy death.

Kaminaga realizes that by the time he reaches the spy, Miyoshi will already be dead—just like how it’s always been—with a smile stuck on his lips as if a sleeping princess, though he wasn’t one that would be woken up by a kiss.

It’s futile every time and he knew, but every time too there’s always this tiniest hope that he could save Miyoshi—even if it’s only in a dream, even if it’s only for once—and so Kaminaga keeps on swimming, _he keeps and keeps on swimming_.


End file.
